MadLeomon
MadLeomon is an antagonist and the first villain in the anime, Digimon Fusion. Appearance As MadLeomon MadLeomon is an unknown level Digimon that resembles a zombie/lion hybrid version of Leomon except he has spikes on his shoulders like Ogremon's, dark red eyes with black irises, purple claws, red teeth, and bones sticking out from his chest. Like almost every other antagonists in Digimon Xros Wars, MadLeomon can fuse with other Digimon to make himself stronger. He dislikes humans who come to the Digital World. As MadLeomon Armed Mode In this form, MadLeomon absorbed an army of Mammothmon, Troopmon, and Chikurimon. His entire body is covered in armor, and has a chainsaw for his right hand. As MadLeomon Orochi Mode In this Form, MadLeomon absorbed an Orochimon and has his body. MadLeomon's mane changes from black to yellow, his arms and legs are snake, has two snakes that come out of his back, snake-like shoulder armor, and a snake's rattle on his tail. As MadLeomon Final Mode In this form, MadLeomon absorbs three Apemon. MadLeomon's mane becomes blood red, his spikes are longer and sharper, is appears to be more muscular. Digimon Fusion Originally, MadLeomon was Leomon, the guardian of the Forest Zone until he was corrupted by Bagramon's evil and became a member of the Bagra Army. MadLeomon first appeared when Mikey and the others arrived in the Digital World, attempting to kill them when they are saved by Ballistamon, Starmon, and the Pickmons with Shout having them in defeating MadLeomon's forces. In retaliation, MadLeomon absorbs his followers to assume his Armed Mode and nearly killed the Digimon when Mikey uses his Fusion Loader to give Shoutmon the edge to defeat MadLeomon with the Star Sword. Despite his reluctance to run, MadLeomon is forcefully recalled by Tactimon. Later on, refusing to let humans run rampant in his domain, MadLeomon decides to destroy the Village of Light using an Orochimon before using it to kill Mikey and his friends instead. But when he sees that Orochimon was being overwhelmed by Shoutmon, MadLeomon Digifuses with the serpent to assume his Orochi Mode form before being defeated by Shoutmon X2. Forced to retreat, MadLeomon is given one more chance by Tactimon to wipe out their enemies. Using a Drimogemon to create spike walls, MadLeomon sends army of Apemon to attack the group before absorbing them to enter his Final Mode. Though defeated by Shoutmon X2 and Dorulumon, MadLeomon decides to self-destruct himself so he can destroy the resistence. However, Shoutmon X3 tosses MadLeomon into the sky and finished him off with his Victorize Boomerang attack with Mikey's group getting the Forest Zone's Code Crown. MadLeomon is later revived and was reverted back to his original form, Leomon, adding Mikey during the final battle with DarknessBagramon. Minions of MadLeomon's Army *Troopmon *Chikurimon *Mammothmon *Pteramon *Minotarumon *Rhinomon *Coelamon *Orochimon *Drimogemon *Apemon Trivia * His Japanese voice actor also voices Zetsu and Brajira. * His English voice actor also voices Obito Uchiha and Nagato. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Zombies Category:Undead Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Demon Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Animal Villains Category:Monsters Category:Asexual Category:Empowered Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Revived Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Hybrids Category:Hatemongers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Feline Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Ferals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Parody Villains Category:Lions Category:Dark Forms Category:Military Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains